


Defend Him With Your Life

by DescendantQueen



Series: Completed Works [16]
Category: Digimon Adventure: (Anime 2020)
Genre: Character Study, Digital World, M/M, Pre-Slash, Protective Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DescendantQueen/pseuds/DescendantQueen
Summary: Taichi entrusts Koshiro's safety to Yamato. Will everything go well?
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida & Izumi Koushiro | Izzy Izumi, Izumi Koushirou | Izzy Izumi/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Series: Completed Works [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897573
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Defend Him With Your Life

Yamato had Koshiro holding to him so he wouldn't fall off of Garurumon's back as they rode him to another safe location. "Yamato-san!" Koshiro called out when another feral Digimon came out to attack them and he ordered his partner to fight the Digimon off.

Yamato made sure to protect Koshiro because Taichi's words resonated in his head. _"Protect Koshiro with your life, Yamato. If you don't, I will rip you to pieces."_ Yamato wanted to write it off as a joke but he couldn't after he had seen how much Taichi had cared, and he means, really cared about Koshiro. _He was serious and I could feel the fire in his eyes._ He thought as he made sure that Koshiro was comfortable with him as he made sure that he kept him safe. He didn't even care about the threat that Taichi had gave him; he wanted to protect the boy in the first place. He was a...friend. Yamato was sure that was the right word. _After all, Yagami-san had called me a friend._ He thought, smiling at the memory. He felt warm when Taichi had called him a friend. He felt trusted with a huge responsibility when Taichi called him a friend. Yamato was sure that Koshiro was a friend as well but he didn't know how to ask but as he watched the younger boy hold onto him so he wouldn't fall off, he figured that Koshiro seen him as a friend. 

After he had Garurumon fight out the multiple Digimon that were attacking them, Yamato was able to talk to him. "Hey, Izumi-san, are we friends?" He asked softly and Koshiro seemed shocked at the question, which confused the heck out of Yamato. _Why is he so confused?_ Yamato was concerned about the young male that was beside but he then wondered if Taichi was his first friend as well. "Is Yagami-san your first friend as well?" He asked, hoping that he wasn't treading in an forbidden topic but to his relief, Koshiro simply smiled at his question. 

"Taichi-san is my first friend but he is also the one person who bothers to listen to me when I talk." Koshiro revealed to Yamato and the slightly older male was shocked at Koshiro's words. _No wonder Yagami-san seems defensive of him._ He thought but he then had to think a little bit more deeper about the two's relationship. _Do they like each other?_ He then wondered as he thought about it as he remembered how affectionate Taichi was towards Koshiro as he spoke highly of the young genius. _They must like each other or at least, Taichi likes Koshiro._ He thought. He knows that Taichi likes Koshiro as he had admitted to Yamato with certain words. _"I like Koshiro and he is the best person to befriend. Don't hurt him."_ Taichi warned Yamato ahead of time to not hurt Koshiro and Yamato heeded that warning very well and he had never hurt Koshiro since that warning, not that he wanted to hurt the little boy genius anyway. 

"That's amazing." Yamato responded with a soft smile on his face as he watched Koshiro slip off into a daydream that he figured that was about Taichi. As Yamato had Garurumon protect them from even more feral Digimon, Koshiro had peacefully slip into a dream about Taichi had he had fallen asleep. _Taichi-san._ He thought with a soft grin on his face. 

"Yamato!" Taichi called out to the boy on his wolf Digimon and the blonde-haired young boy turned his head to see Taichi on top of his dinosaur Digimon, Greymon. "How's Koshiro?" He asked, concerned about both people but mostly Koshiro. Yamato smiled as he realized that Taichi was concerned about them both. 

"Koshiro's fine. Actually, he just fell asleep." Yamato answered Taichi and the young boy grinned at that. 

"Thanks for protecting him, Yamato. I really owe you one." He spoke, making Yamato shake his head at him.

"It's cool. It was fun to listen to him drone on about you. He really likes you." Yamato admitted to Taichi and said boy blushed at his words. 

"That sounds like Koshiro. I need to tell him." Taichi complained and Yamato laughed at him. 

"I'm sure you'll get the chance to tell him soon, Yagami Taichi." Yamato calls Taichi by his full name, telling Taichi that Yamato fully respects him as leader of the group that he had formed with his other friends. Taichi smiled a wide grin at this. 

"Thanks, Yamato." He responded. 


End file.
